


Talk Some Sense to Me

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: I might add this in with the Under Pink Skies series, I'm not sure yet how I want part 2 to go, so I'll just keep this as a one-shot for now. I might continue this separately too if there's any interest.Title from 'I Found' by Amber Run.





	Talk Some Sense to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I might add this in with the Under Pink Skies series, I'm not sure yet how I want part 2 to go, so I'll just keep this as a one-shot for now. I might continue this separately too if there's any interest.  
> Title from 'I Found' by Amber Run.

“You’re going to miss it, you know,” Lydia said, pacing around the room. “What about Henry?”

“He’s my dad, not my jailkeeper, Lydia. He’s fine with me moving on. And moving out.” Malia rolled onto her stomach, her arms holding her up to look at the book in front of her face, legs crossed near the foot of the bed. She hadn’t moved since Lydia got off of her, the air still smelling like sex. 

Lydia was in the process of getting dressed again, putting on her bra before walking back over to her girlfriend.

“Okay, so why France? You never showed an interest before.” She sat next to Malia, legs dangling off the edge of the bed, wearing matching panties. “And do not tell me it’s because of Isaac, Scott said he mentioned him to you. You haven’t been interested in a boy since we got together. Well, since you and Kira, really.”

“It’s because of Argent, okay? He said that he had some contacts there, the same ones who helped Isaac get back on his feet. I want a fresh start, but somewhere I know at least somebody.”

“Or you could just stay here in Beacon Hills. Liam, Mason, and Corey are still in school, plus Scott’s close enough with U.C. Davis to come back often and visit.” She leaned back until she was laying on Malia, her head resting on the dip in her back. 

“Yeah, how about not? I’d rather not stay in Beacon Hills long enough for the next big bad guy to kill me. I’ve had enough close calls and I’m done. At least you got into an awesome school, that way you have an excuse to leave without people judging you.” Malia shut her book, a bit more abruptly than intended, before rolling onto her side. Lydia wiggled down the bed to stand, cocking an eyebrow at Malia.

“You could just as easily apply to schools away from here,” Lydia started before Malia snorted.

“We both know school was never really my thing. I don’t really see myself doing anything that requires a college degree anyway. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my flight.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, knowing that Malia was simply trying to avoid talking about the inevitable. How with Lydia leaving for school and Malia heading abroad, they really wouldn’t work as a couple. Some could do long distance, but they had mentioned before that it wouldn’t work for them. 

As Lydia started to pull her top on, she noticed her cell phone laying on the floor, having fallen out of her purse in the heat of the moment when she’d barged in on Malia. She was originally going to confront her, seeing as Scott was the one to tell Lydia that Malia would be flying out of the country that night, but Malia had been changing and in her state of undress, Lydia couldn’t help herself. As she straightened, unlocking the phone, she realized that Malia had probably timed it that way - she would’ve been able to hear Lydia coming, and her door wasn’t locked. Lydia scoffed to herself, getting mildly irritated at the whole situation. When she saw the text waiting for her, though, her mood cleared.

**Liam: We need Malia’s help. Another weird animal death.**

“Malia, babe, get dressed, we need to go,” Lydia said, straightening out her sweater before stepping into her jeans. She looked up to see Malia standing in front of her, still naked, hands on her hips, and Lydia squinted at her as she zipped up and buttoned the clasp.

“The only place I’m going tonight is France. I don’t care what’s going on, you and Scott can handle it. A banshee and a werewolf should be plenty to deal with anything supernatural.” She added on a shrug for extra benefit.

“Liam asked for _your_ help, which you would know if you hadn’t turned your phone off. Besides, you have the most experience with being a wild animal, and that’s what the issue is. So come on, get dressed.” This time Lydia took up the authoritative position, mimicking Malia’s stance. She even raised her eyebrows for extra benefit.

“I turned off my phone for that very reason, I knew I’d get dragged into something if I actually paid attention to the next ridiculous thing to his this town! And I’m sure Scott will do fine, he’s had more than enough experience with other animals to deal with this.” She turned to grab her own clothes, and just as she pulled on her panties, Lydia spoke up, her voice a little softer this time.

“If I let you fuck me, will you help them?”

Malia froze, thinking the possibility over.

“But you’re usually the one doing the fucking. You like to be in control, which, don’t get me wrong, I definitely enjoy. Things must be serious for that to be on the table,” Malia joked, turning around.

“Is that a yes?” Lydia asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Fine, but only because it’s you,” Malia responded, closing the distance between them. She pulled Lydia in close, wrapping her arms around Lydia’s waist, under the sweater. “And just after you got all dressed up again,” she whispered into Lydia’s ear. "Let me fix that for you.”

* * *

 

The girls laid panting on the bed, covered in sweat, both feeling incredibly satisfied.

“Twice in one night, it’s been awhile since that happened,” Malia muttered. “Guess that was probably the last time, huh?”

“Let’s not do that right now, more important matters.” Lydia pushed herself up, rushing to get dressed again. “Come on, slowpoke.”

Malia stood, stretching, and lazily walked over to Lydia. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed a strand out of her face. She wanted to say something, but it wasn’t the time, so she returned to dressing.

After they were fully clothed, Malia flopped back on the bed, laying on her stomach again, and opened her book, pretending to not notice Lydia staring at her. She started scanning over the words in front of her, trying not to laugh, when Lydia put her hands on the metal frame of the bed and hunched her shoulders, dropping her gaze to Malia’s.

“You did make a deal, you know,” she said.

Malia drew her gaze up, meeting Lydia’s eyes, and cracked when Lydia cocked that eyebrow at her again, bursting into a smile before pushing herself up. She draped her arm around Lydia’s shoulders as she steered them out of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me @hufflepuffkira on tumblr :)


End file.
